The Great 911 Adventure
(After the intro, we cut to the G-man at his desk in his room) G-man: Hello, everyone! I am the G-man, and that’s all you need to know about that. Let’s talk about the PSA. (Cut to random clips of multiple PSAs) G-man (V.O): PSA stands for Public Service Announcement. They give morals using good examples, what bad stuff would happen, and sometimes popular characters. For instance, there was an anti-smoking PSA starring the Ninja Turtles. I’m serious, look it up! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: But for every good one, there’s obviously a bad one! And we’re looking at a very strange PSA that I think falls right in the middle. Its name? The Great 911 Adventure! (A rap beat starts as clips from the PSA begins to play) G-man (V.O): Created by something called 911 For Kids, this PSA is all about, what else? 911! And… (A record scratch is heard as the beat stops) Yeah, that’s pretty much the summery! I don’t know why, but I somehow can’t find the words to summarize this! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: I guess the only way to explain it, is to review it! So, without further ado, this is… Whatever the hell this is! (Cut to the opening scene) G-man (V.O): We open with the narrator introducing our characters: (Cut to each separate kid puppet) Linda, Jennifer, Bud, and… Narrator (V.O): Jeffery! (Jeffery is an African-American kid puppet who throws a basketball into a hoop. Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Oh, so Jeffery’s gotta play basketball, huh? (Cut back to the special) G-man (V.O): It also stars someone named Red E Fox, but we’ll get to him in a bit. Jeffery: Hey, what you got, Jennifer? Jennifer: It’s a poster for 911! Linda: Oh! 911 is the number you call if something really bad happens, and you need help! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Huh! I guess the special’s over! I don’t know about you, but I certainty learned a lot about 911! Bye! (He walks offscreen, but a punch sound effect is heard before he flies back into his chair) Ow! I guess we’re continuing… (Cut back to the special. The kids are in front of the poster of Red E Fox) Bud: Whoa, who’s that? Jennifer: He’s the 911 superhero! His name is Red E Fox! (Suddenly, the Red E in the poster turns into sparkles and comes out of the poster. Turning into the real Red E) Red E: Somebody call me? (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Holy shit! Does that actually happen when you say a person’s name in front of their poster? Hold on, let me try this… (Cut to the G-man in front of a large picture of a lamp) G-man: Mushroomlight! (Nothing happens. A few seconds pass before he speaks again) Well, that’s a load of shit! (Cut back to the special) G-man (V.O): Red E explains that he needs help from the kids to find quote end-quote “Heroes” for 911. Uh, dude. Haven’t you heard the explanation from before? (Cut to a bit earlier in the special) Jennifer: He’s the 911 superhero! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: YOU’RE the superhero, you do your own damn job! Whatever the hell it is… (Cut back to the special) Jennifer: But, where are we gonna look for heroes? Red E: Ah. You’ll see! On the other side of the magic door! (A golden door appears) Jeffery: Whoa, magic! G-man (V.O): Hey, let’s hope they have more luck than I did. (Cut to the G-man walking up to a golden door) G-man: A magic door? I wonder where this leads. Well, only one way to find out! (He opens it and jumps through. Cut to the G-man in a room with black walls and a white orb in front of him) G-man: Where the hell am I? (He notices the orb) And what is that?! (The camera quickly zooms out to reveal the G-man is in the Pacman arcade cabinet) Crap… (Cut back to the special) G-man (V.O): Red E and the kids go through the magic door and find themselves in a place called Telephone University where they meet… (Cut to Bud about to press the buttons on a pink phone, but it suddenly grows eyes, hands, and a mouth) The rejected teachers from Don’t Hug me I’m Scared? (Bud screams in fear and joins with the other kids. Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Hey, that’s my reaction when Trump became president! (Cut back to the special) Red E: Let me introduce our teachers: (Gestures towards the button phone) This is Buttons… Buttons: Hello! Red E: …And that’s Whirly! Whirly: Welcome to Telephone University! Today, we’re going to learn how to call 911. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Alright, you have my attention. How do I call the number? (Cut back to the special) Buttons: …Now you push the nine button, then the one button, then the one button again. Whirly: You may not be near a push-button phone. Therefor, I will demonstrate how to dial 911 on an older rotary dial phone. Like me! First of all, pick up the receiver and listen for the dial tone. Then dial nine… (He spins the rotary dial while making a strange noise) And one… (He does the same thing again. Cut back to the G-man writing in a notepad) G-man: Hmm… I think I’ve got it, but do I have to make obnoxious noises while dialing the number? (Cut back to the special) G-man (V.O): And because we need to get the kids interested, we have a song number! Red E, Buttons, and Whirly (Singing): 911! 911! In an emergency, 911! 911! 911! In an emergency, 911! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: We’re 5 minutes in. I think we get the point! (Cut back to the special. The sound of a phone ringing is heard) Red E: Oh! Uh, hehe! Excuse me, that’s my holster phone. (Red E pulls out a mobile phone. Cut back to the G-man) G-man: What the-? Dude! You have a mobile phone by your side at all times, but for the kids, good luck! Because you have to go find one! (Cut back to the special) Whirly: Bye-bye, Red E! Bye-bye, kids! Oh dear! I forgot to tell then never to use a real phone to practice calling 911! Buttons: Oh, they’re sharp kids! They know you only call 911 in a real emergency. Never as a joke, never to practice, and never as a game. G-man (V.O): So, we go through the magic door again, and we meet… (Walley Weasel appears) Walley: No, no. Today, you are actors! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: The Mad Hatter? (Cut back to the special) G-man (V.O): Walley Weasel, yes, that’s his name, wants Red E and the kids to host a game show. And now… Announcer (V.O): It’s time for the 911 Quiz Show! And here’s your host; Red E Fox! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: This part of the special is pretty simple: The kids act out a problem that can either be solved by calling 911 or not. Its also the part where the kids interact with it. And it seems pretty good. Let’s play along! (Cut back to the special. Linda and Bud are in front of two houses when smoke comes out of the window on the right one) G-man (V.O): Uh-oh! Snoop Dogg’s at it again! And it seems okay, but there’s this one part that just gets on my nerves. (Jennifer and Linda are in front of a cardboard cut-out of a cat in a tree) Jennifer: Mrs. Smith! Mrs. Smith! Why are you crying? Linda: Oh, my kitty has climbed up a tree, and she won’t come down! Jennifer: Oh dear! (Cut to a bit later in the special) Red E: Well, audience? Call 911? Yes, or no? Audience (V.O): No! Red E: The answer is “No”. 911 is for people emergencies only! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Then where’s the animal 911?! Something tells me that PETA isn’t very pleased with this! (Cut back to the special) G-man (V.O): We continue the search for heroes in a 911 communication center, where… (One of the female dispatchers gets up from her station and walks over to Red E and the kids. Cut back to the G-man laughing) G-man: Wow, looks like SOMEONE is getting fired! I mean, what if there was really someone on the other line? (Cut back to the special. As the dispatcher gets up, screaming can be heard. Cut to later in the special with the original audio) Bud: Oh! One of the ladies is coming over! Jennifer: Oh! Oh! Are you the 911 lady? Dispatcher: I’m one of the 911 dispatchers. My name is Barbara. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Well, it looks like Barbara’s having a slow day if she gets off work to talk to puppets! (Cut back to the special) G-man (V.O): This is the part where we learn what to say when calling 911. Linda: 9, 1, 1. Barbara: 911. What’s your emergency? Linda: Uh, uh, a little boy just got hit by a car! (Cut back to the G-man with a hand to his heart) G-man: Damn, Linda! You can’t be that demented! (His eyes widen) Unless… (Cut to a still-frame of Linda. The G-man lifts her head off to reveal the face of Chara from Undertale) G-man (V.O): Ha! I knew it! She was Chara all along! (Cut back to the original special) Barbara: Do you need an ambulance? (Cut back to the G-man looking confused) G-man: I’m sorry, what? (Cut back to the special) Barbara: Do you need an ambulance? (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: What the fu-? Of coarse, we need a damn ambulance! The kid got hit by a car! (Cut back to the special. We’re in a hallway with framed pictures of kids on the walls) Red E: This is the Hall of Heroes. These are boys and girls who saved lives and property by calling 911! G-man (V.O): After talking to the kids about what and what not to do in a 911 situation, we finally reveal the heroes Red E is looking for. (Red E pulls a rope attached to a curtain to reveal a picture of the kids) Huh?! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: The kids are who he’s looking for?! But how-? Didn’t-? I thought that-? (He sighs in defeat) I give up… (Cut back to the special) G-man (V.O): So, the kids get badges, they go home, and that’s the end. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: And that was the Great 911 Adventure! Yeah, it was confusing, but other than that, it was very educational on what to do in an emergency! The characters are memorable, the lessons were taught well, and the interaction with the audience was well done! Well, I am the G-man, and that’s all you need to know about that! Peace! Category:Episode